


Lost

by Maze316



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, art included at the end!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22581613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maze316/pseuds/Maze316
Summary: Winona has lost many things over the years.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Lost

“I’m coming, Wilson.”

Winona kneeled, surrounded by the corpses of spiders. She grasped a slimy spider gland with shaky hands. Deep breath. Out. She wrapped it in wreaths of grass. Lifting it to her chest, she put her soul into it. 

Shudder. She opened her eyes. The mound of flesh in her hands began to quiver. She rose from the ground. With every beat of her own heart, the telltale heart grew stronger. She rushed toward her friend, and the heart matched the beat of the pounding in her ears.

Instinct told her which direction to go. No time now to open a map. Wait — bees nested there. She remembered the failed honey poultice. Best not go that way.

She took a detour through the gentle grassland. Rabbits screeched as she passed by. She passed carrots and berry bushes, precious nutrients. Flowers which would help her cloudy head. Trees that kept away — well — the darkness.

A path had been worn into the grass here. Part of her mind wondered, by whom, as her boots dug into the earth. She thanked them. Her tunnel vision allowed for no other focus. No other thought. No other…

The red of a rose caught her eye. Such an unusual color. She last saw the scarlet pooling from the body of her companion. She nearly regained her focus at the sight of it. But she saw another rose farther down the line. Was that a third one, even farther? She glanced at her trembling heart. Wilson could wait, couldn’t he? His immortal soul would outlast this mystery. She hoped. Her eyes were so attracted to the roses, she almost didn’t notice the shape a few yards off the path. She glanced up. The telltale heart in her hands stopped for a beat.

“Charlie?” The name caught in her throat like cotton. 

The figure turned its head. She wore the same dress from the poster advertising that fateful day. Her head did not have a hair out of place. Her face, she knew better than herself.

Charlie looked at her with the same surprise. Glassy eyes stared into her. Her fallen jaw slowly closed. She dropped a single rose to the ground.

“Winny.” She felt Charlie’s voice in her pulse.

“Charlie!” Winona dashed forward. The heart in her hands thrashed, and she held it tighter and tighter. Charlie didn’t move. She stared with her wide, wide eyes. Her hand was bleeding.

“I’m so sorry,” Charlie said.

Winona was so close. She couldn’t say a word. She reached one hand out toward her sister, the other threatening to let go of her precious cargo. She could almost feel her sister’s breath on her hand. 

And then she was gone.

Winona froze. She blinked, and she rubbed at her eyes. She scanned the horizon. Her jaw clenched as she looked, desperately, to no avail.

The only thing that remained was the bloodstained rose. 

She ran. She ran, her feet carrying her to where she needed to go. Don’t cry, Winona, not yet. Focus on the heart in your hands.

The translucent shape of Wilson materialized before her. Even in spirit, she could see the happiness in his eyes. Then the confusion. Winona gave him her heart.

When he regained a sense of his surroundings, Winona had collapsed in a heap.

“Everything’s going to be okay,” she wept. “It’s going to be okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was loosely inspired by [this lovely DS fanart of Charlie!](https://vorpos.tumblr.com/post/177602636667/another-charlie-also-im-open-for-commissions)


End file.
